


9/11 Tribute

by KiannaKitter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9/11, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A Sam/Dean video to Only Time by Enya. Warning for sensitive material. The video might offend some people so I apologize in advance. It was never my intention. This is simply an outlet for my creativity and meant as a tribute to all the heroes who gave their lives on 9/11 2001. It's been almost 20 years, but I still remember the moment watching it on tv. I will never forget.





	9/11 Tribute




End file.
